Leavin'
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Chele agrees to go to a party with her ex-fiance. Little does she know that's exactly what Embry planned on...


Author's Note: Y'all know me, if it ain't got sex... it probably ain't mine... so yeah rated M for naughtiness that I know you ALL just love! Yeah you can admit it I won't tell a soul!

Mist, you rock as always! Thank you babe, for betaing for me. Love you!

Story Banner: http:/i1031(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/y375/bellagattino/Leavin(.)jpg

* * *

"Forget it Shaun." Chele said as she put her purse down and sat down at her desk.

"Baby please, I know what I did last time, I'm not asking you to go as my fiance."

"Good cause you ended that the last time I went with you." She looked up at him to drive her point home.

"God Chele I know, hell don't you think I think about that everyday?" He sat down on the edge of her desk. She _so_ did not want to go to this 'kiss ass' party. That was what it was no matter how you looked at it. People trying to kiss up to bosses to get their foot in the door for some promotion that might never come.

"Shaun, I said no and I mean it. I've put up with you at these damn things long enough."

Chele sighed as she stepped out of her side of the car and smiled as the valet handed her a ticket for her car. _I can't believe I'm here_. She said to herself. She waited patiently as Shaun received his ticket.

"Thank you for doing this baby." He said as he placed his hand a little too low on her back.

"If you don't move you hand up, your going to regret it." He laughed but did as she wished.

"Okay, I'm going to get us a drink. What do you want?" he asked as they entered the room and found a small table on the side.

"Wine," she said and he nodded. She watched the back of his head traveling away from her knowing that she wouldn't see him for at least an hour. She sighed again and leaned back in her chair. She had enough sense this time to at least wear something that was comfortable. Nothing like trying to keep everything hidden when your dress was riding up your ass.

After sitting like the good girl she was supposed to be for well over 45 minutes, Chele finally realized just how stupid she felt just sitting there. _I can not believe I'm actually sitting here._ She stood from her chair, and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she looked up, and up and up, and was greeted with the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm not." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. She blushed and smiled at him as he spoke. "I'm Embry."

"Hi, I'm Chele."

"Were you leaving?" He asked never taking his hand off her back.

"Yes," She said taking a step back. His hand was making her tingle, and she didn't like it. Well she liked it, she just didn't like the fact she couldn't control it.

"Well, can I talk you into staying?" He smiled a 'cat that ate the canary' grin at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe." She was shocked to hear herself reply.

"Oh, a challenge. I like." He said as he replaced his hand on her back but this time led them toward the back yard.

She didn't realize how hot it was in the house until the cool air rushed over her. He led her over to a large canopied lounge chair. She followed his lead and sat down as he motioned for a waiter to come over.

"Mr. Call what would you like." The waiter asked.

"Rum and coke." He said and looked at Chele.

"Red wine please."

"Very well." The waiter turned to fill their order.

"Embry Call. Where do I know that name?" She asked and looked him.

"I'm co-owner of the company."

"Oh! Don't you think that you might need to be in the party?"

"I think that they can handle it," Embry replied with a smile. "And you? I know I would have remembered seeing you, are you here with someone?"

"My date."

"Oh, yes. The date who left you to sit alone for an hour?"

"Yep that would be him. I knew it would happen, I don't know why I even came."

"Fate has funny ways. You never know." He said looking at her, his beast roaring inside his head as he took in her beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as the waiter brought their drinks.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he took a sip of his coke.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Talked about things he had seen, things she had done.

"So, is your date, just a date or he is more?"

"Just a date, used to be more, but this is what ended that." He looked at her questioningly. "Getting here and then leaving me for hours, it gets old really quickly."

"Oh, I could see why. Why don't you just leave?"

"I was, until I bumped into you."

"No, I mean leave him, for good."

"Comfort, I guess. I've known him for years." She shrugged, she knew she didn't really have a reason.

"I think it's time you move on." He said laying his hand gently on her leg tracing intricate designs on the inside of her knee.

"Really, you think so?" She said her eyes transfixed on russet hand on her pale skin.

"Yep." He said never looking up at her. She was shocked how her body reacted to just his simple touch. She was curious just to see what else he could do. She smiled and looked at him.

"Well, maybe I would..." Her voiced trailed off.

"If..."

"I have no one else to move on to." She watched as his hand traveled higher on her thigh and her breath caught in her chest.

"I think you do." He said looking up at her. He closed the distance between them and she groaned quickly in his mouth almost instantly. "You need to call him, and tell him your leaving." She shook her head as she ran her hand down the side of his face to his neck. "No?" He said grinning.

"No, he will figure it out."

"Good, lets go." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Are you safe to drive?" He asked remembering her 3 glasses of wine.

"I don't know."

"Okay, come on. You can get your car later." She nodded and took his offered hand and followed him back into the din of the party.

"Hello Mr. Call it will be just a moment." The valet said as he pressed a button at his table. Embry pulled her closer to his body.

"Are you sure? You sure you want to do this." She looked up at him shyly and nodded. "Good." He opened the passenger car door as the valet parked it. "Thank you." He said and handed the man a tip.

The drive to Embry's house was quiet, but peaceful with the radio playing quietly.

_Hey baby girl_

_I've been watching you all day_

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain_

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_

_And we're leavin' never to come back again_

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out_

_Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is_

_Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen_

_So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man_

She smiled as he placed his hand back on her thigh, almost as if to claim it.

"Welcome to Casa Call." he said as he pulled into the garage.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he locked the door behind them.

"No, thank you." Her breath caught in her chest as he slipped up behind her kissing her gently on the back of her neck.

"I want to see it down." He said as he gently pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall down in waves down to the small of her back. He groaned lightly as he ran his hands into her hair and spun her around to face him. "I like it better down." He said as he brought her close and kissed her thoroughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her nails through his ebony waves. He pulled his lips from hers never opening his eyes, "Do you want the tour now, or later."

"Later, much later." She whispered breathlessly.

"God I hoped you would say that." She yelped as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. He carried her to the side of the bed and sat her down gently on her feet. As he stood he pulled her back to him, holding her as tight as he could against him. She could feel his arousal and growled softly.

She reached down and started to pull his shirt out of his pants unbuttoning it as she went.

"Fuck it." He said as he leaned back and pulled the shirt over his head. She smirked in appreciation of his muscular body as she ran her nails down his stomach.

"Nice, very nice." She said as ran her finger around his belly button. She laughed as he shivered and chill bumps broke out across his body.

"As much as I like the dress, it's gotta go. Now." He started to slip the dress up from her waist and she shook her head. She reached behind her and pulled the zipper down then let the black material pool at her feet. He licked his lips as he took in her red bra and panties and garter belt. "Very very nice."

She sat down on the side of the bed and slipped her shoes off, then turned her attention to his belt. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them slid down his legs her nails following after. He groaned loudly as she ran her hand up his cloth covered length. She leaned up and kissed right below his belly button. His hands dove into her hair as she slowly began to move her way down his happy trail licking and sucking as she went. She slipped her fingers into his boxers and slipped them down at the same time as she closed her mouth around his length.

"FUCK." He ground out, his breathing already short. She continued to love him with her mouth, until he had to push her away. "You gotta stop that. That is a dangerous weapon." He said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her pushing her back on the bed. He slowly kissed from her lips to her neck, and happened to find her spot below her ear. He laughed as her body twitched when he kissed on it. "I think I found something." He said as he kissed her again in the same spot, then sucked on the skin softly.

"Oh god." She moaned quietly her back arching.

"Ohhh yeah definitely found something." He said against her neck as his hands made their way to the straps of her bra. He moved them off her shoulders and began kissing his way toward her breast. He slowly pulled down the material covering her breast kissing each inch that he revealed. He licked around both nipples never touching them directly leaving her wanting more.

"Embry. Please." her voice was ragged.

"Soon." He pulled her bra completely off of her breast and unclasped it in the front letting it fall off her body. He continued to kiss down her body dipping his tongue into her belly button making her sigh. He slipped between her thighs pushing her legs open wider as he began pulling her panties down her thighs. Once they had joined her dress on the floor he sat back and looked up at her. "God your beautiful." She blushed as he leaned back over her, his hand running up the inside of her thigh. He kissed her as he slipped his fingers through her folds and found her sensitive bud. He gently pinched it making her groan loudly into his kiss. He worked her sensitive bud until her breathing stopped altogether and he slipped two fingers deep into her finding her spot and watched her as her world shattered. He smiled down at her as she came back down to earth. "Hi."

"Hi." She said shyly. She watched as he reached for a condom and slipped it on and came back to his spot between her thighs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her back arched he slowly entered her giving her time to adjust to his size. "Embry!" Her voice cracked as another orgasm washed over.

"I'm here baby." He said as he leaned back over her propping his weight on his elbows as he started his rhythm. She ran her nails up his back as he picked up speed as her body tightened again.

"Oh god." She was in heaven as her body reacted again as his rubbed her clit over and over again every time he entered her body.

"Come for me baby." He whispered against her neck as her body began to shake with another orgasm. His name was a constant on her lips as he rocked into her. He loved every movement of her body. He relished in her body, just a different movement seemed to push her over the edge again. He groaned deep in his chest as he felt his own orgasm coming. He tried to hold back, wanting her to enjoy hers longer but she had other plans.

She tightened around his length, and ran her nails down his back as she whispered to him, "Come for me baby." And he did, he couldn't have held back if he had had to. He collapsed on top of her their breathing the only sound in the room. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom in the trash by the bed He reached down and pulled up the cover that laid across the foot of the bed, pulling her against him as he reclined on the bed and covered them both up. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She woke slowly, the past few hours flooding through her mind. She looked at the clock beside the bed, 4:15. She sighed and slipped out of the bed. She tried to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want to have an awkward morning. Last night had been amazing. She looked down at his sleeping form. She had known who he was the moment she laid eyes on him. She wouldn't have went home with just anyone, but it was Embry Call. The man of her dreams, she had watched him as she attended events with Shaun for years. And he had lived up to her every expectations, actually he had put her expectations to shame, he was so much more than she had ever dreamed. She smiled and tip toed around to his side of the bed and began picking up her clothes. She would remember last night forever and she wasn't about to ruin it. Her mind was so busy with trying to keep quiet that she didn't hear him wake.

"Where ya going?" A deep, sleep filled voice called from behind her. She knew she couldn't turn, She'd make a fool out of her self if she turned and saw him. Saw him just awakened from sleep, but god how she longed to know how he looked when he woke.

"Just going home." She said without turning. She slipped her panties on and began putting on her bra when the lamp beside flipped on.

"No." He replied from the bed. She stopped and struggled to keep from turning around. "You said you were moving on to someone new." She nodded but didn't turn around. "Look at me." He knew if he could see her face he would know what she was thinking.

"Look Embry, I had a wonderful time last night, I just don't want to ruin it okay?" She said as she slipped dress over her head. She didn't hear him slip from the bed, nor did she hear him as he stepped behind her. She gasped as he turned her to look at him.

"I think you would ruin it if you left. I want you to stay." He said looking down at her. He could read it in her eyes, she wanted to stay. "I'm not going to beg, I don't have to. I know you want to stay. I don't want you to go back to Shaun. He doesn't know what he has, I mean had. Stay." When she lowered her head to hid her emotions he slipped his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Embry you don't have to lie to me just because we slept together."

He looked at her confused, "Who said I was lying? I meant every word I said last night and just now. What you don't know is I knew who you are, I knew who you were with, and I invited him to the party last night hoping he would bring you." She stared at him dumbfounded. He laugh quietly at her expression. She stared at him in shock. "Stop staring at me like that." He said with a laugh, "I'm serious. You're not leaving. I didn't work to get that prick invited to that party just for a one time fuck." he grinned and started to sing, "_Why don't you tell him that you're, leavin' never looking back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more making you cry. No more them gray skies. And we're leavin' never to come back again. So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man. The one who's so so fly,_" He paused and wiggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh, "The one to keep you high. Have you singing all night, like that." He finished and kissed her.

When he pulled from her she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Where's the phone." He grinned and lifted her from the floor and carried her back to the bed.

"You can call him later. Later much later."

*****="Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney


End file.
